Gold-colored Curtains
by Raerae639
Summary: SECRET SANTA ASSIGNMENT from Tumble this year. It's Belle first birthday at the Dark Castle with Rumpelstiltskin.
1. Chapter 1

Gold-colored Curtains

(A/N) This was done for the Rumbelle secret Santa on Tumblr and this year I had AlliSquish.

She had prompt; dried flowers, mint, purple, curtains.

Sorry that I do not have a better title.

Also a big thanks to my Beta for looking all of this over and helping me out!

Chapter One 

Belle let out a sad sigh. 

Her favorite golden dress, the one she wore when she met Rumpelstiltskin, looked like a rag.

The skirt had been ripped and torn, and the bodice soiled. Now she wished she had asked Rumpelstiltskin for a new dress sooner, so this one could have been saved.

She loved her golden dress and was sad that she would not be able to mend it. She had tried, more than once, but now there was no hope.

Rumpelstiltskin had told her to throw the dress out or rip it into rags for her to use when cleaning. But Belle could not do that.

With care, she folded the dress and placed it in the wardrobe, remembering when her mother and father had given it to her on her birthday last year.

Her birthday...

In two weeks she'll be another year older. This year she would not be with her friends and family to celebrity. Her mother always threw her a ball, with closes friends, family and a big cake.

Her best friend and maid always made her a dried flower crown for her to wear.

Once the dress was put away, Belle ran her fingers down her new dress, one that Rumpelstiltskin had given her to wear.

A simple blue dress, one that would be easier to clean. She wished she had a mirror, so she could see how she looked. But since Rumpelstiltskin did not allow mirrors in his castle, she would just have to hope that she looked well.

OOO

Rumpelstiltskin hid his smile when he saw Belle enter the main room with the tea tray. He was right about the dress; it did look lovely on her. Blue was Belle's color (beside that gold one she owned).

Well he could not have his help looking like a mess. What if he had company over, and they saw her in that ripped dress, what would they think? That he treated her badly.

No, his helped needed to look her best. That was one of the many reasons he told himself over and over why he had given her a bedroom, a soft bed to sleep in, with soft blanks and fluffy pillows. So she would wake up feeling refreshed and looking like she had a good night's rest.

"Good morning, Rumpel. I hope you slept well?" Belle asked as she sat the tray down on the table and poured some tea in his chipped cup.

"I have not slept well in over 300 years," he grumbled, looking away from her.

Belle smiled as she sat his tea down next to him. "Well I guess that explains your bad mood then."

Rumpelstiltskin frowned at her. "Go clean something," he ordered her. "You are wasting day light standing around and talking my ear off."

Belle shook her head and giggled. "As you wish. By the way, thank you for the new dress. I like it very much." she held both edges of her skirt and gave him a small curtsy.

Rumpelstiltskin waved her off. "Yes, yes you look lovely. Now, go clean and leave me be."

When the doors shut, letting Rumpelstiltskin know that he was now alone; he picked up his tea chipped cup and took his tea in one gulp. He would have to try his best not to look at Belle today. That dress looked too good on her.

000

It was about midday when Belle finished the dusting in one of the hallways. As Rumpelstiltskin liked to have his lunch early in the day and it was when she headed for the kitchen that she found something on the ground.

"What is this is," Belle bent down to pick up the dirty thing on the floor and shook of all the dust off it.

Once she was done shaking it out and coughing, from all the dust, she got a better look at it.

Curtains... Gold-colored curtains.

"It's lovely," Belle told herself, seeing how much there was. It was almost the same color gold used on her dress.

"I wonder," she sucked on her bottom lip, thinking that she could make herself a new golden dress out of these curtains. They were not being used and who knew how long they had been on the floor. Years, maybe.

She gathered up the rest of the curtain in her arms and took them to the washing room. "I'll ask Rumpelstiltskin first before I start planning this new dress," she said once again told herself. "After lunch, I'll plan to come back and wash them. If I get started soon, I could have a new dress for my birthday."

Rumpelstiltskin sat at the table, tapping his fingers on one hand and holding his face in the other. And he waited.

"Sorry, for being a little late," Belle apologized as she walked over to him, with two bowls of soup on a tray. She had already put the tea kettle next to the fire, so it would be ready when Rumpelstiltskin finished with his food.

"You will not like what will happen if you are late with my food again," Rumpelstiltskin warned as Belle sat his bowl in front of him. Rumpelstiltskin sniffed it. "Hazelnut," he sighed as he grabbed his spoon and began to eat.

Belle smiled as she sat down to join him. Rumpelstiltskin loved hazelnut soup and she wanted him in a good mood for when she asked him about the curtains.

Slowly she slurped her soup and waited for him to finish.

"Belle, thank you for the wonderful meal, I don't know what I would do without you," Rumpelstiltskin said as he sat back in his chair making Belle blush.

"I'm glad you liked it. There is something that I would like to ask you."

She looked at him with her big blue eyes.

"Ask and I shall see if you will get it."

Belle smiled. "Today I found some old curtains, I was wondering if I could have them?"

Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow at her. "What on earth you would want with some old curtains."

Belle was not sure if she wanted to tell Rumpelstiltskin about the dress she wanted to make out of them to wear on her birthday; she just hoped she could lie without him knowing.

"I just liked them."

Rumpelstiltskin, eyebrows still raised, studied her lovely face.

Most girls would ask for diamonds, jewelry, a new fancy dress, or shoes. But not Belle. Giving her a library made her happy. If she wanted old curtains, so be it.

"Do as you wish."

"Thank you, Rumpel." Belle stood up and went to get the tea ready.

After spending a good hour washing the curtains and hanging them to dry, Belle made her way to the library.

Since she had not made a dress herself, she wanted to find a book that she could use as a guide; Rumpelstiltskin had given so many books on almost everything she could wish to learn. She knew she saw one in the library a while ago about sewing.

It did not take her long to find it, so she crawled up in her chair and began to read. There were patterns for so many lovely dresses she could choose from, but she wanted to find just the right one, something easy for her to sew on. Not having her friend Zoe around, who helped lace up her dress; sewing would be difficult, but not impossible. Belle wanted something she can place in the front.

She also wanted one that Rumpelstiltskin would like... Since he would most likely be the only one to see her in it.

After flipping through the pages for a while, she had chosen the one. She marked the page with a ribbon and then she went to desk to write out a list of things she will need.

OoOoOoO

The dress was coming along great, Belle thought after cutting and pinning the curtains together. The last two nights, she stayed up late working on the dress, so it would be ready on her birthday.

Today Belle tried on the skirt.

It fit her like a glove, as she twirled around in it, holding to her waist, so it would not fall around her. Now she just needed to finish the bodice and her dress would be done and then, finally, the sleeves.

As she slipped out of the skirt, a thought plagued her. Earlier on she had notice lilac outside in the garden, if she went out and grater some now, she could hang them to dry and the day before her birthday, she could make a flower crown.

The process would not be the same since Zoe would not be the one making it. Every year on their birthdays, the two friends had always made each other a flower crown for their special day. It was a tradition started by Zoe when the two were just 10 and Zoe had first come to the castle with her mother for work.

Once she had the skirt place back on the mannequin, she put on her cloak and grabbed a basket.

The weather was a little chilly, Belle noticed, as she stepped outside. But she would not let the coldness stop her from picking the lovely purple flower. Beside it also felt good to breathe in the fresh air.

Belle gathered as much as she would need, then found some corn-cockle to add to her flower crown.

She looked at her half-filled basket and smiled. The purple flowers would make a lovely flower crown. But she needed another color with them; something to go with the purple.

Belle wandered around the castle garden until she found some Queen Lace growing.

"Perfect," Belle picked as much of the white flower as she needed then headed back inside, so she could get ribbon around the flowers and hang them to dry for a few days.

OOOO

Rumpelstiltskin entered the library, on a mission to find a book. Ever since Belle had begun living with him, he was reading more and more. Since Belle was not in the room, he looked at the pile of books she was reading, just so he would know.

Romance.

He was never a fan of romance novels like Belle was. "The Princess Bride," he said to himself as he flipped the book opened and began to read the first page.

With his nose still in the book, Rumpelstiltskin walked over to the window to sit on the ledge.

Something tickled the side of his face. Thinking it was just a cob web he brushed whatever it was aside.

But he still felt the tickle once he moved his hand down. Moving just his eyes, Rumpelstiltskin saw the purple lilac, tied with ribbon, hanging on the window.

"What in the worlds," he snatched the lilac and looked at it. "Why would she just hang this here?" he asked himself, "You would think she would put flowers in water…"

Then he noticed a few more were hanging long the window. Confused, Rumpelstiltskin stood up and looked around the room, counting all the purple and white flowers hanging by ribbon. "Why would she decorate a room like this? Would she not want beautiful flowers in a vase and not these weeds."

He wanted to rip the flowers down and replace them with roses or any other lovelier flowers that he could think of, but knowing Belle, she was an odd one. Maybe she had her reasons with these flowers. So Rumpelstiltskin let them be. He walked over to the Settee and stretched his legs out.

The day before her birthday, Belle had finally finished her dress and she loved it.

She tried it on and wished she could see herself in a mirror. But Rumpelstiltskin did not allow them. No matter how hard she tried to look for one in the castle. There was not even a small hand held one.

The skirt was long and flowing; it was fun to twirl in. She was glad that the shoulder straps stayed up and would not keep falling down. She was having a hard time getting that just right.

"I wonder what Rumpel would say once he sees me in this," she said to herself. She then let out a giggled. "What would Zoe say if she knew I had made a dress from old curtains." She ran her fingers over the dress as she looked down at it, happy with the work she had done. She still could not believe that she had made a dress herself.

Once she had her new golden dress off and safely put away, she was now back in her blue dress. She grabbed her basket to go find the flowers she left to dry so she could start her flower crown. She planned to sit near the fire with something sweet to eat and some tea as she worked.

Rumpelstiltskin had a busy day and all he wanted to do was spin.

He entered the main room and spotted Belle, sitting crossed legged in-front of the fire. As he neared closer, he noticed the same flowers that were hanging in the library were next to her.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Belle, surprised, looked over at him and blinked her eyes a few times at him. "I'm working on a flower crown," she held up the dried flowers she had laced together, showing him.

Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow. "A flower crown?"

Belle nodded as she picked up another lilac and began to lace it in. "Every year on my birthday my friend Zoe would make me a crown made with dried flowers and I would do the same on her birthday," Belle told him as she picked up a Queen Lace and laced it.

"So is it your friend's birthday soon?"

Belle shook her head. "No, it's mine... Tomorrow," she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, I see."

Belle stopped her work. "My mother always held a ball on my birthday and last year I was given that golden dress I wore when I arrived here."

Rumpelstiltskin felt a little down now that Belle had a dirty dress. He knew about her mother dying during the Ogre's War, in an attempt to save her. Belle had spoken about her a few times during their meals and how her mother was the reason Belle loved books.

Belle let out a sigh. "This year will be so different. I won't be with my family or friends. I know my mother is always with me, but..." Belle reached for some corn-cockle and began to work them into the crown. Rumpelstiltskin knew what she wanted to say, the reason she won't see her family or friends on her day was because the deal they made.

Rumpelstiltskin thought he noticed a tear run down her check. She had lost her mother, he had lost his son. He knew the feeling of losing a loved one.

Even though he had stopped celebrating his own birth over 300 years ago; he still celebrated his son's, Baelfire, birth every year.

Slowly he turned around, feeling that Belle would want to be alone for the moment.

He sat at his wheel and slowly started to spin.

It did not hit Belle, until she spoken with Rumpelstiltskin, that this was her first year without mother on her birthday or being with her father.

She looked down at the flower crown.

It was done.

The purple flowers and the whites flower really came together.

She set the crown with care down to her side and started to scoop up the left over dried flowers she had were in piles around her. She could use them to decorate the library and her bedroom, she thought, trying to get her mind on something else and pushed aside that she missed her father, family and friends.

Once she finished the cleaning, Belle picked up the crown and laid it on top of the dried flower in her basket and left the room.

The second that Belle had left, Rumpelstiltskin stopped his spinning and looked over where Belle had sat. One of the purple dried flowers had fallen from the basket before she exited. Slowly he stood up and walked over to retrieve the flower.

He twirled the dried, purple flower in his fingers for a moment. He should do something for her.

But then, he did not want her to think he was a nice guy... But seeing Belle upset, it felt like someone was tugging on his cold black heart. (If he even still had a heart)

He had seen Belle sad during her fist few days at the castle; she did nothing but cried. Rumpelstiltskin did feel bad, but not too bad. A deal was a deal. But now after spending time with her and getting to know who she was, he noticed that things had begun to change between them.

"What is coming over me," Rumpelstiltskin sighed, still looking at the flower. He then placed the flower in his breast pocket. "Guess I have work to do."

The imp walked out of the main room full well knowing that he would not do much spinning tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After leaving the main room with her dried flower crown and basket, Belle went straight to her room.

She wanted to be alone.

She set her basket over by the window, took out her crown, and laid it on her mirror-less vanity. She then began to remove her work dress to put on her sleeping gown. She lit the candles near her bed and blew out the others.

Reading helped Belle to relax after a long day, but her mind was too full that she shut her book after re-reading the same sentence five times.

"Mother, I miss you," Belle sighed as she blew out the candle, laid her head down on the pillow, and shut her eyes as a single tear fell down onto her pillow.

Belle was dreaming, she was back in her old bedroom getting ready for her birthday ball, when a girl with lovely light red hair came waltzing in with a flower crown in her hands.

Belle giggled as she watched Zoe waltz around her room. She bent her knees a little as Zoe placed the crown on top of her head. "For you, my lovely princess," she giggled and then curtsied to Belle.

Belle turned to look in her mirror. "Oh, Zoe, it's lovely! I love it, thank you." Gently Belle touched it with her fingertips.

"All the guys would want to dance with you now," Zoe joked as she stood behind Belle and fixed her hair. Belle just rolled her eyes. "I recall last year, you danced with more guys than I did," she looked in the mirror and smiled at her friend.

Zoe piled Belle's hair on top of her head and began to pin it in place.

"This year is full of magic..."

Belle raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"He will be here tonight and I am sure your mother and father cannot wait to meet him."

"Him?"

"Yes, Rumpelstiltskin."

Belle's eyes went wide and her mouth hanged opened. Why would Zoe speak of the Dark One. "Why on earth, would you say that name," she looked over at Zoe.

Zoe just laughed. "Silly girl, the whole kingdom knows about the two of you."

Belle looked at her confused.

"Now time to get ready," with that Zoe left Belle alone in her room. Quickly Belle stood up from her chair to chase after her friend and to get some answers. What was going on? Something did not seem right.

"Zoe, wait," Belle called out rushing to her bedroom door. She pulled the door opened and step out.

But she did not step out in the hall. She was now in the ball room, dressed in her golden dress.

Belle stepped into to the room as everyone turned and looked at her. "Happy birthday, Belle!" they all called out and began to clap their hands.

Bewildered, Belle entered the room as her mother and father came over to her.

Her mother, Belle pressed her lips together, holding back her sobs as her mother got closer to her, opening her arms to hug her.

"Mother..." Belle fell into her mother's embrace. "I've missed you so much," how she had missed the comfort of her mother, her mother's sent of flowers whenever she entered the room.

"I've never left you, my darling. I am always by your side." Colette said as she embraced Belle for a long moment. "You are my brave, strong, little girl. What you did to save the kingdom, you're a hero."

Colette pulled backed and looked into Belle's eye. To Belle, it was like looking into a mirror, she had the same eyes as her mother. She did take after her mother in so many ways.

"Always know that no matter what, I will be there for you. Even if you cannot see me, know that I am there." Colette took a hold of Belle's hand and led her out to the dance floor. "And now, my sweet little girl, it's time for you to dance," she led Belle over to a man, standing alone. "I know he will treat you well and look after you." Slowly, Colette let go of Belle's hand and smiled as she walked slowly back over to her husband's side.

Belle now stood alone, behind the man whom her mother led her too. Feeling shy and not knowing what to do, Belle looked around the room for her friend Zoe, but when she spotted her, Zoe was already waltzing the night away.

"Shall we dance?" the man, turned on his heels to face Belle, who was not looking at him.

Belle jumped a little when he spoke. She was not expecting him to speak.

But she knew that voice.

Rumpelstiltskin...

Belle turned her head and looked up at him.

Rumpelstiltskin stood in-front of her, holding out his hand. "It is, after all, your birthday,"

Belle placed her hand in his and nodded. Rumpelstiltskin led Belle out to the dance floor and they began to waltz. She did not care what anyone would say, seeing her in the arms of the Dark One. She knew the good in him, a side to him that he did not allow anyone to see.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Zoe, next to her with a huge grin across her face. Belle felt her checks get hot. Slowly, she looked up and met Rumpelstiltskin's eyes. He glazed down at her. Belle admitted, to herself, that Rumpelstiltskin had the most beautiful eyes.

Soon the music stopped and everyone around them had stopped dancing, besides them. Rumpelstiltskin still held on to her, dancing.

"Rumple... Everyone has stopped," Belle told him in a soft voice, but he only smiled at her and kept moving.

"I only see you and do not care what is going on around us," he replied.

Again, Belle felt her check burn and she was sure her face was red as she looked away from him.

"Look at me Belle."

Belle did as she was told and looked up at Rumpelstiltskin. Slowly he lowered his mouth, moving closer to her lips.

Yes, this is what Belle wanted; to feel his lips on hers. She eyes flutter shut and she lifted her lips to meet Rumpelstiltskin's lip...

A woman let out a scream, pulling Belle away from Rumpelstiltskin. Soon everyone was screaming and running.

"What's happening?" Belle looked over at Rumpelstiltskin... But he was now gone.

"Rumple?" she looked for him, but could not find him anywhere.

"BELLE!" she heard her mother scream from across the room.

Belle looked at her and began to push her way to her mother. "Mother."

It seemed like Belle would never make it over to her mother. "Mother, I'm coming," she called out. Colette reached out for Belle, but her hand was too far that Belle could not reach it.

How she wished her arm could stretch out.

But then... As the tip of her fingers touched her mother's fingers an Ogre came crashing through the wall.

"MOTHER!" No, she would not lose her mother again.

"Belle, listen to me, I do not have long," Colette began to tell her. "He will look after you. He will take care of you. I am so happy for you and I love you. I will always be with you..."

"MOTHER!" Belle shot up in her bed and looked around her room. The sun was shining through the window and the birds were singing outside. It was a dream.

Belle fell back down on her pillow. It had been so long since she had dreamed of her mother and the dream felt real. Belle sigh as she flopped over to her left side and shut her eyes, hoping to fall back to sleep and dream of her mother... Only without an ogre.

Something smelt good, she thought as she lied there. It smelled like mints.

With her eyes still shut, she sniffed the air. Why did her room smell like mints, she wondered, opening her eyes and sitting up again.

She looked over to her side at her bedside table and noticed a tea pot, her tea cup and a box, wrapped in lovely blue paper with a white ribbon around it, there was also a card with her name on it.

Belle had the biggest smile across her face and she reached over and picked the card up, knowing who it was from.

She opened it up to read what was written.

Belle,  
>Happy Birthday. I hope you had a well nights rest.<br>You may take the day off and do as you please. I just asked that you join me later tonight, at six o'clock: meet me at the top of the grand staircase.  
>I have taken the liberty of giving you some mint tea to enjoy when you wake up. It was one of my favorites growing up.<br>Until tonight,  
>Rumpelstiltskin<p>

Belle read the letter twice. It was very nice of Rumpelstiltskin. She lay the letter back down on the table and poured herself a cup a tea. It smelled great as she held the cup nears her lips and took a small drink, careful not to burn her lips. It tasted great as well.

After taking a few more sips, she sat her tea cup back down and then picked up the box and opened it.

It was a sliver rose necklace.

Belle gasped as she looked at it. It was beautiful. Tears filled her eyes as she took the necklace out of the box and held it up so she could look at it better.

Ooooo

Belle enjoyed herself during the day. She stayed in bed, drunk her mint tea that she really enjoyed, and she did some reading.

When she finally got out of bed, she went to look at her dress. She could not wait to wear it. She held the rose necklace in front of the dress; it would look great, she thought. She placed the necklace back in the box then she grabbed her soup and her book, and then headed to the wash room to soak in the tub.

000

Rumpelstiltskin had been at his spinning wheel since he left the tea, card and gift at Belle's bedside. He wanted to forget how peaceful she looked when sleeping. He guessed she was dreaming of her mother, since she sighed "mother" in her sleep.

Did he think he that she would be dreaming of him? Why would anyone dream about Rumpelstiltskin? He would just give them nightmares.

He wondered if Belle would like the necklace. Would she even wear it?

He had found that necklace when he went to make a deal with a king. The king told Rumpelstiltskin of his poor, hungry people, Rumpelstiltskin walked around the room, listening to what the king was saying. That was when he found the necklace and thought of Belle.

"I can help your people, but there is a price."

"Name your price and I will do my best. I do not have much; the ogre war had taken a lot from us."

"Yes, yes I know. You and a bunch of other kingdoms have lost much," Rumpelstiltskin told him as he still looked at the necklace. This king really did not have much or anything Rumpelstiltskin needed. Thinking how lovely the necklace would look around Belle's neck, he picked it up. "This is a very lovely necklace."

The king nodded. "Yes, it is."

His wife, who was standing back, away from the view of Rumpelstiltskin, rushed to her husband side and looked up at her husband. He took a hold of her hands. "It's my wife's necklace, given to her by friend."

Rumpelstiltskin turned to the king and his queen, holding the necklace. "Well, do you want to help your people?"

"It's okay, I've never worn that thing," the Queen told her husband with a weak smile. The king smiled at his wife and then looked up at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Then we have a deal, I shall save your village for the necklace."

The king nodded.

Rumpelstiltskin never gave it to Belle. He got too scared and just kept the necklace hidden. But when Belle told him it was her birthday, he went ahead and wrapped it up.

He had planned a little ball for her later tonight. It would be just the two of them, but he was sure Belle would be happy.

"Why am I am being so nice?" he asked himself, watching he wheel spin. What was Belle doing to him? She was slowly bringing the good out of the Dark One. "Tomorrow, I shall give her extra chores to do," he chuckled. "Then she will not think I am all the all nice."

It was almost time to meet Rumpelstiltskin. Belle wondered what he had planned for her all day. She had not him seen, but then she really did go looking for him. She stayed in her room for the most part.

She had just put the curtain dress on and was now working on her hair. She placed her dried flower crown on top of her head.

She hoped that she looked good. She was about to put the necklace on, when she thought of something better to do. She held the necklace in her hand and left her room to go meet Rumpelstiltskin at the grand staircase.

Rumpelstiltskin waited for Belle at the top of the staircase. He held his hands behind his back, looking up at the wall.

Belle had the biggest grin across her face as she reached the staircase and saw Rumpelstiltskin, dressed in one of his best outfits. He looked great and she was happy to have the dress she had made to wear.

Slowly, she stepped up to him as he turned around and met her eyes.

She was lovely, he thought. Dressed in that lovely dress with her curls falling over her shoulders and a flower crown in her hair. Wait... where did Belle get that dress and where was the necklace he had given to her?

Belle was sure her face was red, seeing Rumpelstiltskin looking her over.

"You like the dress?" She held the skirt with one hand, since the necklace was in her other hand.

"Yes, where on earth did you get that dress?" Rumpelstiltskin had planned to give her ball gown as they entered the ball room, but this one was very lovely on her.

"I... I made it. Remembered when I asked about those gold-colored curtains?"

Rumpelstiltskin's mouth hanged opened with a surprise look on his face.

"You..." he pointed at the dress. "You made a dress out of curtains?"

Belle could feel her face heat up. "Yes, I did."

"I did not even know you could sew."

"Well I found a book."

"Of course you did. You know I would have given you a new gown if you had asked. There is no need for you to be running around in old curtains."

Belle let out a small giggled. "Well I wanted to make one. Besides it was a lot of fun."

"Just make sure you do not cut up any more of my curtains for dresses."

"Don't worry, I will not." Belle let out a small laugh, then held up the necklace. "Put it on me?"

Rumpelstiltskin held out his hand and took the necklace. She did have it, he thought to himself as he held the necklace.

He began to feel nervous as Belle turned around, and then his hands began to get sweaty.

She was going to move her hair back, but Rumpelstiltskin was too fast for her, he moved the hair a side, Belle felt a chill go down her back when she felt this finger on her skin. She just hoped Rumpelstiltskin did not feel her shake a little. Not from fear, but from the feel of his fingers on her neck.

Once he had the necklace, Belle turned back around to face him.

Rumpelstiltskin did not know what came over him, using his fingers he brushed her hair back in place.

"Shall we," he then held out his arm for her to take, then he lead her down the stairs and to a room that Belle had never enter before.

Before he opened the door, he paused and turned to face Belle.

She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was up too.

"Close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?"

"It's a surprise."

Belle looked at him for a long moment. Could she trust him? He had never caused any reason for her not to. Belle shut her eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin wanted to make sure that she was not peeking, so he waved his hand in front of her face.

When Belle gave no sign that she was peeking, Rumpelstiltskin took both of her hands. "Keep them shut, until I say so," he told her as the doors opened and he led her inside.

Once in the room, he let go of her hands, allow them to fall back to her side. "May I open them?"

"No, no, give me a moment," he told her, as he used his magic to open the curtains allowing the light form the sunset to fill the room.

The room felt wonderful, Belle sniffed the air. Was that cake she could smell?

Rumpelstiltskin looked at his maid for a moment, taking in her beauty.

"Okay, now you may open them."

Belle did as she was told and gasped.

The room was very large and majestic; decorated for a party, with roses all over the room.

"This place..." Belle walked out the middle of the room and looked up at the large, crystal chandelier. "This is the most wonderful room in the castle," Belle held out her arms and twirled in place, under the chandelier, watching it spin with her.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled as he joined her side. "I thought you might like it. Now do not get too dizzy," he snapped his finger and music began to play. "Shall we dance?"

Belle was a little taken back and she remembered her dreamed in which she danced with Rumpelstiltskin. She could not re-call much about the dance they shared, but she did remember that they were about to kiss and, oh how she wanted to taste his lips so badly in her dream.

"You know, your face has been turning red a lot, are you getting sick?

"Oh no," Belle looked away to hide her blush. "I'm feeling just fine. Yes, I'd love to dance with you."

Rumpelstiltskin took a hold of her hands and began to waltz with her to the music.

Belle gazed up at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"You. You have done so much for me."

Rumpelstiltskin raised an eye brow at her. "I have not. I've only granted you one of your birthday wishes."

Belle giggled. "You made me that mint tea, that I just love now, the necklace and now this."

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes as they dance around the room. Belle took a step closer to him and laid her head upon his chest.

Rumpelstiltskin was not sure what to do now, but he kept on dancing.

"Your heart is beating fast..."

"I don't think I even have a heart,"

"You do. I can hear it," Belle freed her hands from his and then wrapped them around his neck. Rumpelstiltskin then placed his on her waist and allowed Belle's head to remain on his chest.

He was not sure how long they danced, when he finally stopped the music. But the sun was now down; the light from the full moon filled the room with the stars. A few candles were lit, given them more light.

Belle pulled away from him and looked up. "Why did we stop?"

"Cake. We have to have cake on your day," he led Belle over to a far wall where a two layered purple frosted cake was placed, with candles all over it.

"Did you bake that?"

"Me? Bake? If I did, we would be spending the night outside in the cold woods," Rumpelstiltskin told as he lit the candles with magic. "Now make a wish, maybe it might come true."

Belle looked at Rumpelstiltskin and then at the candles. She knew what she wanted to wish for. She bent her knees and blew out all of the candles in one breath.

Rumpelstiltskin clapped his hand. "Guess your wish will come true," he grabbed the knife and began to cut the cake.

Belle took a bite. "This is really good!" she said as she took another bite.

"I'm glad you like it... I'm not a big fan of sweets,"

Belle could not hold back from laughing as Rumpelstiltskin said that, he was cutting another piece of cake for himself.

"You sir, have the biggest sweet tooth, that I know of."

Rumpelstiltskin's mouth was too full to reply, so he only rolled his eyes at her.

After they had their fill of cake and to full to do anymore dancing, Rumpelstiltskin lead Belle out on to the balcony to look up at the stars.

Belle began to point out the constellations and talked about them to Rumpelstiltskin, who just listened. He knew all about them, but did not want to tell Belle right away. It was her day and he liked hearing her voice.

He would never admit it to anyone, but he was happy to have chosen Belle as his housekeeper. He held back his giggles as he looked at her dress once more. Curtains? Who would make a dress out of old curtains? Oh, wait... Belle would. Rumpelstiltskin could not hide the huge grin across his face as he gazed at Belle, wondering what mess he had gotten himself in.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who had read this! I had a blast working on this.

Please, if you can leave a nice review. 


End file.
